everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Grimm
Taylor Grimm ''(she/her or they/them), born name '''Taylor Dorothea Alberga Grimm-Rabbit', is a 2014 introduced character and Third Year Student. Taylor is the younger daughter of Giles Grimm and Whitney Rabbit, a descendant of the original White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ''When her parents were forced to split up, Giles took his younger daughter and left her in the care of his brother, Milton Grimm, who raised her as his own, alongside his adopted daughter, Eleanora. Taylor, having watched many generations of students come and go, has always had a sense of rebellion, and once she found the truth out about her parentage, tried to break away from Milton and became her own person. Thus, she side's as a Rebel. Character Personality Taylor was raised with her "sister", Eleanora, almost like she was a princess. She was respected by the staff and students, everyone knew about her, and was treated as a "Daddy's Little Princess". However, the spark of rebellion seems to run threw Giles bloodline, as Taylor never was as responsible or careful as her sister. Always pulling the "I'm the Headmaster's Daughters Card!" when getting in trouble, Taylor has a more or less secret reputation as a rebellious trouble maker. Taylor is known to have an extremely laid back and carefree nature and lives without a literal care in the world. Taylor has a natural desire for adventure and a loves taking risks- no matter how dangerous they can be. She lives by many philosophies, notably "you can sleep when your dead" and "live your life to the fullest". She's However, Taylor is known to get herself and their friends in danger, whether it be going to the Headmaster's office or nearly dying (which was ''once but no one lets them for get it). Taylor tends to get ahead of themselves, often putting a fun time infront of the safety of others. to be continued. * rebellious * defiant * has no care in the world * laid back * very self secure and chill about who she is. * vry confident * protective * she's very independent and tends to stick by herself * still enjoys peeps company tho Appearance Taylor has short brown hair with pink highlights. She has a pale complex and blue eyes. Taylor was born with rabbit ears, however, they've fadding since she was a baby. Hobbies and Interests Writing TBA Activism tba hobby shell have another hobby eventurally Powers and Abilities * Book Manipulation: Taylor has the odd ability manipulate books, and can summon books at will. Of course, she can't jsut pop books into exstiance but more so summon books from libraries and stuff to come to her. Past Abilities When Taylor was born, she had some abilities inherited from her mother. However, since she is only half Wonderland-ian, these powers could only stay when exposed to Wonderland magic to keep them- living 15 years of her life without exposure to magic tainted these abilities. * Transformation- 'tba Fairy Tale Brother Grimms Fairy Tales ''Main Article: Grimms' Fairy Tales Taylor is a descendant of the Brothers Grimms on her father's side, who had written various versions of popular tales, sometimes the more dark or "grim" versions. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Main Article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Taylor's mother is not the White Rabbit from the previous telling of the story. There are multiple "white rabbit clans" in wonderland, all descendants of the original white rabbit, all having different last name and traits. These clans include the Rabbits, the Blanc, the Lapin, and the Whites (no connection to the Snow Whites). In the previous story, the Blanc's were the one who had the role in the last story and a few generations back. However, none of the Blancs (or any other direct descdants of the original white rabbit) made it out besides Taylor's sister, so she got the destiny. How Taylor comes into it? Years before the current events of Ever After High, Giles Grimm had travelled to Wonderland to study its magic, and there he meet Whitney Rabbit, a descdant of the original white rabbit, though she carried no destiny. The two fell in love and got married, soon having a daughter, Willemina Grimm. When Willemina as a year old, they had another daughter, Taylor Grimm. When Giles' brother, Milton Grimm, heard of this, it did not end well, considering everything else in Giles' past and his spirit of rebellion. Forced to leave Wonderland, Giles and Whitney separated, both taking one child with them, Giles took Taylor and Whitney took Willemina. Whitney changed her and Willemina's last name to Rabbit, many people forgetting about the marriage between her and giles. However, when Giles returned to Ever After, he was quickly locked away and Taylor, who had lost her rabbit ears, was taken in by Milton, who raised her alongside his other daughter, Eleanora. Taylor was raised with her sister, and it wasn't till the Wonderland students arrived that she started to question her "Father". Eleanora and her were there, greeting and showing the Wonderland students around when Taylor came across the daughter of the White Rabbit, Willemina, who looked oddly like her. When asked about it, Milton hushed Taylor up and sent her out of his office. After befriending the daughter of Madeline Hatter, Taylor found out about Giles Grimm, her "uncle" who, for some reason, got very teary eyed at the sight of his "niece". Or should I say, daughter? Views on Destiny idk Parallels * Writing and stuff Relationships Family Taylor is relatively distant from most her and knows little about then. The only biologcial family she ever grew up knowing was Milton Grimm, who she believed to have been her father. Unlike Eleanora, Taylor always had a hunch she was adopted, but she believed that her parents were dead. Boy was she wrong. Giles Grimm (Father) TBA Whitney Rabbit (Mother) TBA Willemina Rabbit (Older Sister) TBA Milton Grimm (Paternal Uncle/Adoptive Father) Milton was the closet thing Taylor, however, their relationship has always been tense. Sure, Taylor called him dad and stuff, but he was more of a guardian who made sure she didn't die, and not even that. tba. Eleanora Grimm (Paternal Cousin/Adoptive Sister) * been sisters forever * bffas * while taylor has gained other friends, eleanora hasn't and taylor is always there for her * kind of had a falling out when Taylor started figuring out her real parentage, leaving eleanora in the dust. Extended Family Taylor doesn't know most of her extended family, which are the other White Rabbit Clans back in wonderland. The most she knows is Bunny Blanc, who she only is vaugley aware of. Friends Eve Nimble *bros??? *yes bros Princess Poem * taylor is also poems adopted mom prove me wrong Dora Mouse tba Acquaintances Bunny Blanc tba Pet She has a cat her dad got her named Drawy (or Miss Drawin Kitty Meow Grimm). Since Taylor took part in the dragon games, she has a yellow and pink rock controlling dragon named Pendleton. Roommate Taylor, for all her life, shared a fairly large bedroom with her sister Eleanora in the teachers quarters. Their first year of High School, Eleanora and Taylor decided to stay in their normal room. Even once Taylor found on her true parentage, she agreed to stay in her room. Romance Tay's only love is "The Rebellion" and doesn't really care for Romance. She's got other more important stuff to be dealing with. Enemies TBA Outfits Taylor's color scheme is typically yellow and pink, with the occasional other color thrown in for aesthetic. Taylor always wears her heart shaped locket no matter what outfit it is. Class-ic List Alternate/Parallel Universes Reality AU * still named taylor grimm * wonderland is england i guess * idk whats the deal with giles and where hes been * i guess eah is in germany? * idk how to make these parellel works Trivia * Taylor's birthday is January 20th, and if she existed in real time, she would have been born in 1998. * Poem's birthday is the day before Taylor's and she won't let her forget it. * Taylor is German on her fathers side and Wonderland-ian on her mothers. * Taylor is bisexual aromantic. * Taylor has a pinterest board and I love it. * Taylor was born with rabbit ears like her sisters, however, they disappeared upon existing Wonderland due to young age (it's complicated) and since she has spent a long time away from Wonderland magic, she will be unable to regain her rabbit ears ever. * She is in the same class as Raven and currently in her Yearbook Year. * Taylor's birth name is Taylor Dorothea Alberga Grimm-Rabbit, however, the Rabbit was dropped upon her parent's divorce and being officially adopted by Milton Grimm. Quotes Notes *Taylor's birthday is the a reference to the day her page was created. *Taylor originally dated Martin Gothel, however, that ship has been since retconned. Name * "Taylor" is a name Grimms really likes and would like for themself. This makes sense with the information above. ** Grimms did not want to rename her because she's been this way for so long that ain't happening. ** "Dorothea" is the name of Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm's mother. Like her sister (Eleanora), she has a middle name from the fam. ** "Alberga" is a German name meaning "White". Taylor is German and the daughter of the white rabbit. *** apparently it also means houses and spanish idk you learn something new every day. Concept Taylor's concept sure has heck has come a long way. Starting as a self insert/un-offical EAHSona, she was very, very Mary Sue-ish. Of course, she was made before Grimms started developing self doubt issues and used to think of themself as great, and awesome, and super chill, which is very well reflected in her character. To be continuted Gallery Taaaaay.png|Taylor by Amatoresx Drawing-Taylor.jpg|Taylor by Soren TayGrimmLD.jpg|Old Concept of her Legacy Day TayGrimmsGFLineArt.jpg|Non Colored Basic Concept of her Getting Fairest Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Commoners Category:Wonderlandian Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Bisexual Category:Aromantic Category:Authors